Harry Potter - YO SOY HARRY
by LectoraModFantasma
Summary: El horrocrux que vive dentro de Harry, surgirá luego de que Harry y Draco peleen a muerte; y Tom poseerá su cuerpo como resultado. Pero sus intenciones originales cambiaran cuando pretenda ser Harry Potter. AU Sexto libro/Película.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 - MUERTE

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Harry Potter" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - MUERTE**

\- ¡Se lo que quieres hacer Malfoy, pero no lo lograras! - Grito Harry entre los cubículos del baño de mujeres del segundo piso, Myrtle flotaba en silencio, viendo la escena. - Planeas matar a Dumbledore, y no me importa que no me crean, yo sé que es cierto. - Él le había dicho con seguridad a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape que Draco Malfoy fue el responsable de maldecir el collar que iba dirigido al director, provocándole un daño severo a Katie en el proceso; pero tanto ellos como Ron y Hermione, creyeron que era una acusación grave sin fundamentos verdaderos, pero él sabía que tenía razón.

Draco seguía escondido al lado de un retrete, tratando de nivelar su respiración, estaba harto de Potter; él no quería asesinar al director, pero no tenía otra opción; y el estúpido 4 ojos se lo complicaba aún más. Debido a varios hechizos, habían roto partes de las tuberías del baño, causando que se inundara la habitación; sentía sus pies empapados, al igual que parte de su ropa. Con dificultad, lograba visualizar los pies de Potter, quien se estaba moviendo al fondo de los baños; el Slytherin vio la oportunidad de escapar, prefería ahorrarse toda esta ridiculez.

Harry seguía en alerta con la varita en la mano, trataba de percibir cualquier sonido que delatara la ubicación de Malfoy; no dejaría que escapara fácilmente, probaría que el Slytherin realmente estaba intentando cometer un asesinato. De pronto escucho como los pies del rubio provocaban ruidos bruscos al momento de correr en el agua, Harry lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, pero fallo, y Draco logro salir intacto.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! - Amenazo débilmente Draco, prefería gastar sus energías en perder a su enemigo. Como pudo, contrataco los hechizos aturdidores de Harry, al mismo tiempo, evitaba ser golpeado por ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, habían salido a los jardines del castillo; era de noche y ya había pasado el toque de queda; por lo que, ya no circulaban estudiantes en los alrededores. La nieve cubría gran parte del terreno dándole una apariencia de una gran nube blanca que elevaba a Hogwarts; el lago negro resplandecía debido a la gran capa de hielo que se formó en su superficie; reflejando a la luna llena. El viento frío le provoco escalofríos a los 2 magos; pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos.

\- ¡Solo admítelo, Malfoy! - Sus anteojos comenzaban a empañarse, y sus labios estaban temblando por consecuencia del tintineo de sus dientes. - ¡Admite que quieres matar al profesor Dumbledore! - Seguía persiguiendo a Draco, pisándole los talones; a pesar de que sus pasos eran entorpecidos por la nieve.

\- ¡Estás loco, Potter! - Soltó con Veneno. - ¡Creo que la muerte de tu querido padrino te quito la poca cordura que poseías! - Eso era un golpe bastante bajo, lo sabía, pero no era que sintiera aprecio alguno por Potter, como para evitar herirlo con algo así. Se arrepintió rápidamente, ya que, con sus palabras, Potter se dejó llevar por la ira; y lo tacleo, tumbándolo en la nieve.

Harry tendió varios puñetazos al rostro de Draco. - ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! - Esto definitivamente, era algo personal. - ¡Tú y tu asquerosa familia me arrebataron a la única persona que quería cuidar de mí! - Seguía golpeando a Malfoy, aunque este se cubría con sus brazos en un débil intento de protegerse. - ¡Y ahora quieren asesinar al mago que ha hecho todo lo posible por protegerme! - En el fondo sabía, que estaba desquitándose con el sangre pura, él no tenía la culpa de lo que paso en el ministerio; mucho menos por las acciones de Bellatrix y el resto de mortífagos. El rubio solo era un peón, al igual que él, en esta absurda guerra.

Draco estaba desesperado, lo único que quería en esos momentos, era quitarse de encima a Potter; por mero impulso, uso un maleficio que le había enseñado a medias su padrino. - _**"Recuerda, úsalo solo en enemigos, cuando ya no tengas más alternativas".**_ \- _¡Sectumsempra!_\- Al instante, Harry fue arrojado a un par de metros de Draco, este se levantó rápidamente; quería saber cuál era el efecto de ese maleficio, porque, su padrino no se tomó la molestia de explicárselo, al igual que el contra-hechizo. Miro con horror como Potter comenzaba a sangrar, por diferentes heridas que aparecieron en su pecho, estomago, brazos; y aparentemente, también de la espalda; por que la nieve bajo Harry se estaba pintando de color carmín.

Harry sentía su cuerpo como si hubiese sido atravesado por varias espadas, generándole un tremendo dolor; a tal grado que su visión se nublo aún más, aparte de haber perdido sus anteojos al momento de caer al suelo. Tampoco percibía ya el frio de la nieve, ni los sonidos a su alrededor; todo se estaba tornando negro. - Con que eso hace. - Soltó en un susurro muy bajo y entre cortado, había visto ese hechizo en el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo; comprendía ahora, porque solo debía ser dirigido a enemigos.

Malfoy se acercó a Harry, en shock; finalmente entendió porque su padrino no había entrado en detalles sobre el maleficio. De esa forma, se aseguraba de mantener su seguridad en caso de que en una confrontación tuviera las de perder. Escuchaba los alaridos de Potter, eso le estrujaba el corazón; quizá odiaba a ese chico, pero no lo quería muerto. De pronto, Harry comenzó a agonizar, tenía que actuar rápido; así que, con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigió al castillo, debía encontrar al único que tenía el contra-hechizo para tan terrible maleficio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, preocupados porque no aparecía su mejor amigo. - ¿Y si le paso algo malo? - Era la onceava vez que preguntaba la chica.

Ron quería tomarse las cosas con calma, pero ella solo lo ponía más ansioso. - Él va estar bien, no es la primera vez que desaparece durante la noche. - Aunque, lo raro era, que no se había llevado la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Ron, es que, algo me dice que él no está bien. - Cerro uno de sus libros, derrotada por no poder concentrarse. - Tú y yo sabemos que Harry no ha sido él mismo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts. - Trataba de comprender a su amigo, todo lo que había pasado en estos ultimos meses, lo afectaron, aunque él no lo aceptara.

Eso hizo flaquear al pelirrojo. - Entonces, hay que localizarlo, para estar más tranquilos. - Tomo su mochila, y busco entre sus cosas el mapa del merodeador; cuando lo encontró, uso su varita. - Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas. - Como era costumbre, el pergamino en blanco, fue desvelando la estructura del castillo; mostrando los nombres y las huellitas de la gente que albergaba el lugar. - ¿Lo ves? - Pregunto Ron, algo impaciente.

De pronto, Hermione soltó un chillido. - ¡Lo encontré! - Se levantó de su asiento, con el mapa en sus manos.

\- Shhhh. - Chito el pelirrojo a su amiga. - ¿Quieres despertar a todos los de la torre? - La tomo del brazo, para que regresara a su lugar.

\- Perdón, estoy algo nerviosa. - Se sentó nuevamente. - Esta cerca del lago negro. - Inmediatamente noto algo raro. - Ron, el nombre de Harry se está desvaneciendo. - Eso provoco que palideciera Hermione.

\- ¿Desvaneciendo? - Pregunto confundido, eso no había pasado nunca. - Déjame ver. - Le quito el mapa a la castaña, comenzó a ver lo que ella le describió; el nombre de Harry se desvanecía de repente, y no se movía del lugar en ningún momento. - ¿Qué crees que signifique? - Por algún motivo, eso lo hizo temblar.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, seriamente. - No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a Harry, ahora. - Con esas palabras, Ron fue por la capa de invisibilidad; para salir sin ser atrapados. Fuese la razón que fuese, algo era seguro, Harry estaba en peligro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Una capa negra estaba siendo elevada, por la carrera rápida de su portador; Severus Snape. El hombre fue localizado de inmediato por su ahijado; ya que, estaba haciendo la vigilancia nocturna para impedir que los estudiantes se salieran con las suyas, por sus estúpidas travesuras.

Draco apenas tuvo oportunidad de explicarle donde estaba Potter, su padrino no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra; sabía que estaba en problemas graves.

El hombre mantuvo la compostura al momento de encontrar a Harry, aunque en el fondo, sentía su estómago revolverse por la escena. Saco su varita entre su túnica y recito lo único que sanaría a Potter. - _Vulnera sanentur._ \- Repitió varias veces en forma de cantico; poco a poco, la sangre de Harry volvía a él, y sus heridas se cerraban; pero algo no estaba bien, Harry no parecía cobrar la razón, ni siquiera respiraba.

Luego de que finalizara el contra-hechizo, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Harry, pero nada sucedía. - ¿Severus? - Atino a decir Draco con pánico, habían llegado tarde, lo sabía.

Severus comenzaba a preocuparse, se suponía que Potter reaccionaría después del procedimiento. - Draco, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, ahora. - Ordeno con voz áspera, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su alumno entre sus brazos.

Draco negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a la orden. - Está muerto. ¿No es así? - Todo se fue al traste por la estúpida pelea con el cara rajada.

Severus no respondió a la pregunta. - Lo llevare a la enfermería. - Se limitó a decir. - Si no vas a ir a tu habitación, entonces mueve tu trasero y avísale a Dumbledore que Potter está en peligro. - Esto realmente era malo, si Potter moría, los planes de la guerra se arruinarían irremediablemente; pero lo peor de todo, él habría fallado a la promesa que le hizo a Lily.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione y Ron iban lo más silenciosos posible, incomodos por la cercanía, debido al utilizar la capa de invisibilidad. Se acercaban poco a poco hacia los jardines, pero detuvieron sus pasos al visualizar al profesor Snape que entraba al mismo pasillo que ellos; como pudieron, evitaron hacer algún ruido, ya que habían visto que llevaba a Harry en brazos, a lo que creyeron ellos, desmayado.

Hermione vio de reojo que Draco iba detrás de él, pero que luego cambio su dirección de forma abrupta; pero no hacia las mazmorras de los Slytherin, sino, a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Esperaron unos segundos, y comenzaron a seguir a su profesor; una vez que se aseguraron que Snape no los vería. Como ya habían supuesto, su destino sería la enfermería.

\- ¡Madam Pomfrey! - Llamo Snape a la enfermera mientras colocaba a Harry en una de las camillas. - ¡Madam Pomfrey! - Repitió, para sorpresa de Ron y de Hermione, percibieron preocupación en su voz.

La mujer salió de una puerta al final de la habitación. - Aquí estoy, Severus. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - Se preocupó por el hombre, rápidamente; ya que, era la primera vez que él acudía a la enfermería de esa forma.

\- Es Potter. - Señalo con su cabeza el cuerpo del chico. Quien lucía unos tonos más blanco, y sus labios eran rodeados por un leve color azul.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - Se acercó apresuradamente al joven mago. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - Saco su varita y lanzo varios hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Harry; ni siquiera espero las explicaciones del hombre.

\- Me temo que debo explicarlo, una vez que llegue el profesor Dumbledore. - La enfermera no le dijo nada, ya que estaba muy ocupada como para replicar.

De pronto, ella saco un pergamino de su varita; los resultados la desconsolaron. - Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. - Eso detuvo la respiración de Snape, Hermione y Ron; también de Draco que venía con Dumbledore y McGonagall. - El chico está muerto. -

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando Hermione se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, y corrió directamente hacia el cuerpo de Harry, llorando. Severus iba a castigar a los entrometidos, pero Dumbledore le hizo una señal de que se detuviera.

Ron, observo como Draco mostraba una expresión de culpa; eso lo lleno de ira. - ¡Haz sido tú, maldito hurón! - Saco su varita, él vengaría a su amigo. Pero fue detenido por McGonagall.

\- ¡Joven Weasley, baje esa varita ahora mismo! - Lo que menos necesitaban, era empeorar la situación. - Será mejor que se retire, junto con la señorita Granger. - Se aproximó a su alumna, tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros. - Sé que es difícil lo que les estoy pidiendo, pero debemos dejar que procedan las acciones correspondientes de esta situación. - Ambos se rehusaban a salir, pero al final lo hicieron; con suma tristeza se dejaron guiar por su jefa de casa.

Madam Pomfrey con lágrimas en los ojos, cubrió el cuerpo de Potter con una sábana blanca. Draco miraba todo como si nada de eso fuese real; de un momento a otro, sintió una mano en su hombro, era del profesor Dumbledore. - El daño está hecho, joven Malfoy. - Miro con tristeza al chico que vivió. - Por favor, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió. - Draco solo asintió y siguió a su director.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Harry despertó en un lugar blanco, tan blanco que dolía a la vista. - ¿Hola? - ¿Dónde se suponía que se encontraba? Si hace unos segundos estaba peleando contra Draco. Trataba de reconocer el lugar, era semejante a la estación King's Cross a su parecer, pero limpia y sin trenes. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -

\- Solo tú. - Esa voz, Harry volteo de inmediato, reconocía esa voz. - Tom. - Soltó sorprendido mientras buscaba su varita para defenderse.

Un Tom similar al que Harry vio en el cementerio, pero con una apariencia más viva estaba frente a él; portaba una túnica gris, tirándole a blanco. - Aquí no tienes armas, querido Potter. - Y no era que lo alegrara, cuando apareció en ese lugar; su primer instinto fue buscar su varita. - Solo estamos tú y yo, nada más. -

\- No te creo. - Respondió Harry desconfiado.

Tom se sentó en una banca que estaba frente a ellos. - Bueno, ese es tu problema. - Lo último que quería era perder el tiempo con ese mocoso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Pregunto Potter, aunque sabía que tal vez no obtendría respuestas. - ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? -

\- Por extraño que te parezca, San Potter. - Le miro asteado. - Yo desconozco lo que está ocurriendo. - Por supuesto que lo sabía, él no era el auténtico Lord Voldemort, era un pedazo de su alma; y que, por culpa del menor de los Malfoy, estaban en el limbo.

Harry mostro más seriedad, si fuese posible. - Sigo sin creerte. - Tom sonrió internamente, él pequeño Potter no era tan ingenuo; pero su desventaja era, desconocer su situación.

\- Entonces, no gastes mi tiempo con preguntas estúpidas, niño. - Se levantó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía regresar a la realidad, antes que Potter. - Así que, disfruta tu soledad. - Y en ese instante, desapareció Tom, dejando a Harry atrapado en ese sitio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

\- Yo solo me estaba defendiendo de Potter. - Fueron las palabras de Draco, ante las miradas desaprobatorias de Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey y Snape; mientras estaban en la entrada de la enfermería - No sabía lo que provocaría con ese maleficio, solo quería defenderme. - Y por primera vez, no estaba mintiendo.

\- Joven Malfoy, ha acabado con la vida de otro estudiante. - Dijo con voz cansada el director. - Me temo que no tengo otra alternativa, usted será expulsado de este colegio; y será llevado a juicio, donde lo condenaran a... - No continuo sus palabras, ya que un ruido dentro de la enfermería lo interrumpió.

Todos entraron inmediatamente a la habitación, y observaron cómo respiraba agitadamente Harry, mientras apartaba la sabana que le cubría. Draco suspiro aliviado, mientras que los demás no podían creer lo que sucedía; eso era un milagro, él ya tenía varios minutos muerto, pero estaba ahí, tratando de regular su respiración. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían es, que ese no era Harry Potter, sino Tom Riddle en su lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - SUSTITUTO

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Harry Potter" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - SUSTITUTO**

Estaba de nuevo en la realidad, lo había conseguido; ahora podía regresar a su reinado de terror, y lo mejor de todo, con un cuerpo joven. Era una lástima que Potter fuese también un mestizo como él, pero no se podía obtener todo en la vida, lo sabía.

Pero había un inconveniente, no podía ver nada con claridad. ¿Siempre tuvo esa mala visión? No, esta era la visión de Potter. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, se sentía todo molido, como resultado del maleficio; sumando el hecho, de que varios escalofríos recorrían su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Señor Potter, no se mueva, por favor. - Fueron las palabras de la enfermera. Si no fuese porque no tenía una varita en sus manos ni contaba con las fuerzas suficientes, habría lanzado un crucio a esa mujer. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Pomfrey? Si, debía ser ella. Era algo extraño, tenía sus viejos recuerdos como Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort, pero ahora, también tenía los recuerdos de Harry Potter.

\- De acuerdo. - Se sentía frustrado, porque dijo esas palabras de la forma más miserable posible. Además, de que no era su voz característica, sino la del muchacho.

\- Vuelva a recostarse. - Ordeno Madam Pomfrey. - Esto no tardara mucho. - Una vez que Tom se recostó, ella lo baño con hechizos. - Listo. - Saco un pergamino de su varita. - Vaya, vaya, señor Potter, me ha dejado muy sorprendida. - Su estado había mejorado muchísimo en cuestión de minutos, comparándolos con el diagnostico anterior. - Esta fuera de peligro, pero, aun así, estará aquí un par de días. - Esto definitivamente, era algo extraordinario.

\- Por supuesto. - Contesto Tom con aceptación, de igual forma, ahora no poseía las energías necesarias como para contradecir. - ¿De casualidad, no tiene mis anteojos? - No era como si tuviera un verdadero deseo de usarlos, pero "viendo" la situación, no tenía otra opción. - Ya que, no veo nada sin ellos. - Odiaba sentirse débil en cualquier aspecto, él debía ser alguien de temer.

\- No, cielo. - Le acaricio la mejilla con ¿Cariño? - Haré que alguien los busque. - Se retiró, iría con Filch para pedirle que buscara los anteojos de su paciente.

Dumbledore se acercó a Tom, junto con Snape y Draco, quienes estaban esperando nerviosos a cualquier reacción. - Harry, mi muchacho, es un verdadero alivio, que sigas con vida, luego de tan terrible suceso. - Posiblemente, era por la pérdida del horrocrux; sin embargo, era imposible que sobreviviera el muchacho de cualquier forma.

Tom estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas sus emociones negativas, debía actuar ahora como Potter; si quería pasar desapercibido por el anciano. - ¿Qué hay de mis amigos? - Ignoro el comentario de Dumbledore. - ¿Saben que estoy aquí? - No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pasara con esos mocosos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que contestar el comentario de Dumbledore.

El anciano se mostró sorprendido. - ¡Cierto! Eso me recuerda… - Se aproximó a uno de los cuadros, y despertó al medimago plasmado en la pintura. - Disculpe, querido amigo, pero ¿Podría ser tan amable de buscar a la profesora McGonagall? Dígale que el joven Potter se encuentra vivo y bastante bien ahora mismo y que sus amigos podrán visitarlo mañana en la mañana. - El medimago solo asintió, somnoliento y desapareció de su cuadro. - Estas son realmente, buenas noticias para sus compañeros, señor Potter. - No solo para ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Creo que les di un buen susto. - Contesto Tom, con la mejor actuación que pudo hacer.

\- Eso no lo dude, señor Potter. - Comento Severus Snape con voz monótona, cualquiera pensaría que no sentía nada por el chico, pero estaría equivocado.

Dumbledore suspiro y retomo la conversación. - Ignorando eso Harry. ¿Sabes en qué dilema estamos metidos? - Tom trato de visualizar al hombre, sin éxito.

\- No. - A pesar de no poder ver bien, sentía la mirada de los 3 magos.

\- El señor Malfoy ha confesado todo lo ocurrido, por lo que usted casi termino muerto. - Tom torció los ojos internamente, la estúpida pelea. - Es por eso, que ahora; usted tiene la decisión final sobre el futuro del joven Malfoy. - Interesante, era tentador la idea de hacer que lo encarcelarán a Azkaban junto con Lucius; pero a pesar de haber estado "dormido" en el cuerpo de Potter, recibió información de su contraparte; por lo que sabía que Voldemort necesitaba los servicios del chico, para cometer el asesinato hacia el anciano.

Por lo que, dejaría las cosas por la paz. - Bueno. - Fingió duda, provocándole más nerviosismo al rubio. - Yo fui quién provoco a Malfoy, ambos somos culpables de lo que ha ocurrido. - Si por él fuera, culparía totalmente al estúpido sangre pura, pero ya se vengaría de él después. - No es que quiera que hagan de la vista gorda, pero, sería injusto que lo castigarán por mis provocaciones. - Mostró falso arrepentimiento, debía ser convincente.

Draco no esperaba esas palabras, más con esa serenidad. - ¿Espera que esto pase desapercibido? - Cuestiono Severus con incredulidad, sin duda, no conocía a Potter; él hubiese jurado que el muchacho buscaría cualquier forma para desquitarse de su ahijado. Más aun por sus tan acertadas sospechas de que Draco planeaba matar a su querido profesor Dumbledore.

Tom busco recostarse en otra posición en la cama, provocándole un gesto de dolor, suspiro para soportar mejor el malestar; estaba desesperándose de esa platica, sin duda, sería difícil fingir ser Harry Potter. - Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor. - Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. - ¿Podrían considerarlo? Ahora mismo, apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. - ¿En qué cabeza cabía que buscaran solucionar ese asunto, justo en ese momento? Quizá sería un señor oscuro, pero no por eso había perdido todo rastro de razón.

\- Claro, mi muchacho. - Dijo apenado Dumbledore. - Será mejor dejarte descansar, ya discutiremos este asunto en los próximos días. - Tom solo asintió, demasiado hastiado por las palabras de aquel vejestorio; pero Potter era muy cercano a él, sin duda eso lo convertía en un obstáculo bastante grande en su nueva treta.

Aunque, recordó un viejo dicho muggle: "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más a tus enemigos". Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, esa frase tenía algo de verdad.

Snape no confiaba en el juicio de Potter, esto no tenía sentido. Y sabía que Albus pensaba lo mismo, pero dejaría que el director fuese quien cuestionará la situación. Aun así, se sentía aliviado por Draco.

Malfoy duro un par de segundos más viendo a su enemigo. ¿Debía seguir llamándolo así? Porque, se imaginaba que la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, él no hubiese titubeado para mandar a Potter a Azkaban, pero él no lo hizo. No significaba que ya por esa acción, fuesen amigos, pero debía compensarlo de alguna forma. Con cansancio, se retiró de la enfermería, un poco después de sus profesores; sin notar que Tom le dedico una mirada de furia reprimida.

**-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¡Harry! ¡Nos diste un buen susto! - Chillaba Hermione mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a Tom. - ¡No sabíamos que haríamos sin ti! - Sin duda, fueron los peores momentos de sus vidas, ella fue un mar de lágrimas y Ron seguía repitiéndose que debió hacer más por su amigo.

Tom sentía asco por el agarre de la sangre sucia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo de esa forma? Cualquier persona que se hubiese atrevido, habría recibido un hechizo cortante como castigo. Pero dentro de él, también sentía un calor extraño por ese tacto; algo que Tom no podía descifrar. - Hermione, a este paso lo vas a matar de asfixia. - Regaño Ron, al notar las expresiones de su amigo.

Tom exhalo fuertemente, una vez que la chica lo soltó. - Lo siento. - Se sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- Esta bien, Mione. - Tom se sorprendió por la facilidad que salieron esas palabras de su boca, ni siquiera las había pensado. - Lamento haberlos preocupado. - Se suponía que era una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el hurón y tú? - Soltó Ron sin más, ya no podía con las dudas.

Hermione mostró la misma duda en sus facciones. ¿Debía explicarles? Porque, no estaba de humor para contar estupideces; suspiro derrotado. - Estaba molesto porque no me creyeron sobre que Draco planeaba matar a Dumbledore. - Vio la expresión de negación de la chica. - Así que, fui a confrontarlo, obviamente, las cosas se salieron de control y Draco uso un maleficio sin saber qué consecuencias habría de por medio. - Omitió muchos detalles, pero si quería que el plan de su otro yo resultara, debía eliminar las sospechas sobre el joven Malfoy. - Y bueno, aquí estamos. -

Notó como el Weasley se ponía colorado de coraje y que Granger fue quien comenzó a reclamar. - ¡Harry, fue una estupidez lo que hiciste! ¡Más porque fuiste tú solo! -

\- ¡Compañero, debiste decirme que fuera contigo! - Secundo el pelirrojo.

Tom se sintió extraño por esos reclamos, nunca nadie le había dicho semejantes palabras; él siempre hizo las cosas solo, desde que tenía uso de razón. Esto era nuevo y confuso para él, sabía que iban dirigidos a Potter, pero él ahora era Potter, un sustituto; por lo tanto, ahora eran para él. - Eso ya no importa, de igual forma, me equivoque. - Eso pareció enmudecer a sus compañeros. - ¿Qué? - Era una pegunta estúpida y simplona, pero no sabía que más decir.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Pregunto Ron sin poder creer las palabras del niño que vivió.

\- He dicho que me equivoque. - Por merlín, esto era bastante desesperante, y esos ineptos se lo complicaban aún más. - Malfoy no planeaba nada, simplemente fueron imaginaciones mías. -

Hermione se acercó a Tom, se sentó en la cama y le tomo de la mano. - ¿Estás seguro? - Cuestiono la chica. - Harry, por lo que te hizo, es más que evidente que si oculta algo. - Tom se frustro un poco, esa sangre sucia era más lista de lo que creía.

\- Hermione, estoy seguro. - Suspiro cansado. - Por favor, dejemos este asunto de lado, solo quiero recuperarme. - Entre más rápido se recuperará, mejor para poder continuar con sus planes.

\- Tienes razón, las prácticas de Quidditch serán pronto, por lo que tienes que hacer los nuevos reclutamientos. - Argumento Ron, recordando los partidos.

¿Perdona? ¿Quidditch? Ese apestoso juego. De todas sus preocupaciones, eso era lo más irrelevante en su nueva existencia. Pero esto servía como excusa para dejar el asunto de su "muerte" a un lado. - Exacto, es más importante eso que el asunto de Malfoy; en eso debo enfocarme, me canse de esta estúpida rivalidad. - Y aunque solo era una falsa ilusión, la castaña se alegró por el hecho de que por fin dejara sus eternos pleitos con el rubio; por otro lado, el pelirrojo pareció bastante contrariado por sus palabras.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? Es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando. - No comprendía que su amigo, no buscara alguna forma de vengarse del sangre pura.

\- Ron, esto ya fue demasiado lejos. - Tom no tenía tiempo para discusiones infantiles. - Esto es una prueba de ello, pude morir. - Eso le molestaba en cierta forma, porque tanto Potter como él pudieron perecer sin más. Suficiente malo era que el horrocrux del diario ya fue destruido como para destruirse así mismo por peleas de estudiantes pubertos.

Eso le recordaba una cosa, debía contactarse con su otro yo; él estaba dentro de Hogwarts, esto le traía una gran ventaja sobre la guerra mágica. Solo debía llevar las cosas con calma.

No continuo con sus pensamientos, ya que, apareció la pequeña Weasley junto con Luna y Neville. - ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto sonrojada Ginny, eso desconcertó a Tom. Recordaba cuando otro fragmento de él la manipulo, era algo curioso.

\- Hola Harry. - Dijo Neville preocupado mientras sostenía una maseta entre sus manos.

Pero algo que inquieto a Tom, fue la mirada soñadora de Luna, que se mostraba un poco seria. Aunque era encubierta por los extraños anteojos que portaba. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - No dijo el nombre de Harry, eso preocupo a Tom. ¿La chica practicaría legeremancia? Si ese era el caso, debía trabajar inmediatamente en las defensas de su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Hola chicos, estoy bien. - Sonrió con algo de dificultad, no acostumbraba a tales acciones. - Solo me siento como si el sauce boxeador me hubiese dado un masaje. - Eso provoco una risita leve en sus amigos, excepto de la rubia. - Debo estar unos días en reposo, nada más. -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - Interrogo Ginny, nadie quiso darle explicaciones, ni siquiera Ron ni Hermione.

Tom miro a la sangre sucia, y luego al traidor de la sangre; para finalmente ver a los otros 3 chicos. - No voy a decirles mentiras, pero tampoco les daré explicaciones; lo que paso, solo quiero que lo sepan las personas que estuvieron presentes. - Neville asintió, él estaba acostumbrado a ser reservado, una actitud que le inculco su abuela; si Harry no quería contarlo, no tenían por qué obligarlo. Por otro lado, Ginny no se mostró conforme pero no dijo nada.

Luna permaneció en silencio, incluso parecía desinteresada por sus explicaciones. - Bueno, vendremos a verte después de clases. - Aclaro Hermione mientras se bajaba de la cama.

\- Claro. - Se limitó a decir Tom, mientras todos se despedían, excepto Luna, que permaneció ahí. - ¿No vas a ir a clase? No quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa, Luna. - La presencia de la chica le estaba incomodando.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto ella, ignorando sus palabras. Cualquier otro estudiante estaría en total pánico, al saber que su mejor amigo fue reemplazado por un desconocido, pero ella solo sentía curiosidad.

\- Luna, soy yo, Harry. - ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que él no era Harry Potter? Rebusco en los recuerdos de Potter, Luna era extremadamente inteligente, pero su extrañeza la opacaba totalmente. Quizá una de sus excentricidades era el de poder leer la mente de las personas, o algo similar.

\- No, no lo eres. - Respondió con seguridad, mientras se quitaba los anteojos. - Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé que no eres mi amigo Harry. - Desde el momento que los vio, supo que era un impostor.

Tom dejo de lado su fachada y su mirada cambio completamente, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí. - ¿Y quién crees que soy? - Si con ella no funciono la farsa, al menos, quería saber sus conclusiones.

Luna no se asustó en ningún momento, respondió con serenidad. - No lo sé, y realmente no me importa. - Se aproximó a Tom. - Sea quien seas, sé que no eres malo. - Eso le provoco a Tom querer reír. ¿Acaso esa chica era una ingenua? Definitivamente, lo era, ya que, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del evidente Bullying que sufría por parte de sus compañeros. - Aunque malas intenciones sigan rondando por tu mente. - Tomo un mechón de su cabello, jugando con el.

\- Entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer? - Soltó con voz amenazante. ¿A que estaba jugando esta lunática?

\- Nada. - Respondió con tranquilidad. - Que disfrutes esto, "Harry". - Se fue brincando de la enfermería, dejando a Tom bastante confundido; ella era una amenaza, pero sus palabras lo convencieron de dejarla con vida. Aun así, la mantendría vigilada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


End file.
